Cuando conoció a Arthur
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Cuando conoció a Arthur no podía creer que alguien como él quisiese ser su 'amigo'. Cuando conoció a Arthur fue el niño más feliz del mundo. Cuando conoció a Arthur creyó que nunca más volvería a estar solo... Cuando conoció a Arthur no pensó que sería él quién terminara de quebrarlo. (UkUs, shota, PWP?)


**Cuando conoció a Arthur…** -Uhuru-Chan

Le prometí a mi amiga Megu, una masoquista de por ahí, que le escribiría un UkUs y un UsUk retorcidos o con finales tristes, pero creo que he perdido la práctica. Espero que te guste este de todos modos ;w;

**Advertencias**: Dub-con, sexo rayando con PWP, pseudo BDSM en una escena, muerte de un/unos personaje/s, pedofilia/shota.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia es de Himaruya y espero que nunca se entere de esta aberración xD

-0-

Cuando conoció a Arthur, joven inglés de 26 años, guapo, inteligente y amable, no podía creer que alguien como él quisiese ser su 'amigo'. Alfred no se consideraba especial ni atractivo en ningún aspecto, siendo sólo un perdedor adolescente más de 14 años, gafas gruesas, algo de acné, pelo grasiento y un poco en sobrepeso. Nadie le prestaba más atención de la necesaria. A veces faltaba al colegio semanas enteras y volvía para darse cuenta de que en realidad nadie le había extrañado.

Arthur era un conocido de su padre, hábil hijo menor del dueño de la compañía para la que él trabajaba. Su padre lo había invitado a cenar en la casa Jones después de haber cumplido con la orden de su jefe de ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto. El joven les saludó y se presentó educadamente-Arthur Kirkland, no se preocupen, llámenme sólo Arthur-, ayudó a servir la cena y se sentó frente al muchacho, conversando con fluidez sobre distintos temas, encantando a sus padres.

-¿De qué parte de Inglaterra eres, querido? –Preguntó la regordeta mujer, ofreciéndole la ensalada.

-Londres, viví allí toda mi vida, esta es la primera vez que vengo a Estados Unidos. –Dijo, aceptando el plato con verduras.- Debo admitir que ya extraño mi viejo Londres.

-Oh, cariño, sólo será por un año o menos, ¿No?, espero puedas acostumbrarte pronto.

Arthur asintió, sonriendo. Alfred le miraba en silencio mientras tragaba su cena con ansiedad. El invitado le miró a los ojos en un momento, a lo que el menor sólo pudo bajar su mirada, sonrojado por haber sido sorprendido espiándolo. Matthew, a su lado, parecía más interesado en la televisión y en mascar la carne más de lo necesario. Alfred volvió a mirar al mayor, encontrándose con una cálida sonrisa que no pudo más que devolver tímidamente. Luego, justo cuando Alfred se disponía a tomar la sal, Arthur decidió que también la necesitaba, rozando sus manos brevemente. El americano miró al sonriente Arthur y luego a sus padres, quienes se habían puesto de pie para cuchichear en la cocina.

-Lo siento. –Murmuró el niño, soltando el salero.

-Oh, no, tómalo. –Ofreció Arthur, jalando la mano del menor y poniendo el objeto en su palma abierta. –Después de todo… soy un caballero.

El inglés le guiñó un ojo atractivamente y acarició su mano con suavidad, haciéndolo sonrojar. Sus padres volvieron y Alfred se soltó de un respingo, decidiendo que su regazo era súbitamente interesante.

-¡Dios, que tarde es!, Arthur, _tienes_ que quedarte, no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Oh, Sra. Jones, no se preocupe, puedo llamar un taxi, no hay problema.

Los adultos se pusieron de pie, recogiendo los restos de la cena. Arthur se negó un par de veces más antes de aceptar la invitación de quedarse a dormir. Louis Jones miró a su regordete hijo mayor y ofreció la habitación de los gemelos. Matthew dormiría en la habitación de invitados, donde había una cama pequeña. Alfred no pudo quejarse, tendría que conformarse con el sofá, o eso pensó hasta que Arthur, una vez que todos se habían ido a dormir, volvió a la sala de estar y le dijo que no tenía problema con compartir la habitación -y su cama king-size- con él.

Alfred estaba algo sonrojado caminando en su habitación sólo en pijama, el que consistía en su bóxer de Batman y una camiseta holgada. Miró a Arthur de reojo, quien usaba un recatado pijama clásico de algodón, supuso que era algo que los ingleses acostumbraban vestir, incluso en verano.

-¿Vienes?

La calmada voz de Arthur le hizo dar un respingo. Asintió con nerviosismo y se acercó a la cama. El mayor le sonrió y se metió bajo las suaves sábanas. Alfred apagó la luz de su lámpara de R2D2 de _Star Wars_ y acompañó a su invitado en la tibia cama. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Arthur mirando los distintos posters pegados en las paredes, todos de súper héroes y películas de ciencia ficción, y Alfred alternando su mirada discretamente entre la ventana abierta y las delicadas facciones del inglés. Arthur suspiró sonoramente, llamando la atención del menor.

-Te ves como un buen niño, ¿Eres buen alumno?

-Ya no soy un niño, -respondió Alfred, levemente molesto, sacándole una sonrisa al inglés.-Y sólo me va bien en ciencias y matemáticas.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar cuando seas mayor? -Arthur se acomodó, quedando de lado, apoyado en su brazo.

-Uh... No lo sé aún. -Alfred apretó las cobijas y desvió su mirada, sintiéndose observado.

-¿Tienes novia?

-Las chicas... -El menor negó con su cabeza, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- ¡Son insoportables!

-Tienes razón, -concordó Arthur, emitiendo una risa cantarina.- entonces, ¿Te gustan los chicos?

Alfred le miró inseguro con sus azules ojos bien abiertos, apretando sus labios. Arthur le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-A mí me gustan los chicos. -Aseguró el mayor, intentando darle confianza. Alfred asintió.

-Una vez me besé con un chico, pero él no me gustaba y me dio un poco de asco. –Confesó el menor, recordando el suceso de hace un año atrás.

-¿Entonces?

-T-tendría que probar. -Respondió, desviando su mirada y sonrojándose.

-¿Quieres probar conmigo?

-¿Te gusto?

Alfred sintió un cosquilleo en la base de su barriga. Arthur acarició su dorado cabello y su bronceada piel.

-Eres muy lindo.

El niño suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y asintiendo. Arthur se acercó y comenzó un beso suave, acariciando con sus delgados labios los del menor. Alfred movió sus labios con entusiasmo, pensando en lo afortunado que era por gustarle a un hombre tan guapo como Arthur Kirkland.

Se separaron de a poco, sin querer hacerlo realmente.

-¿Qué opinas ahora?- Preguntó el inglés, sonriendo seductoramente. Alfred le sonrió con timidez.

-Me gustó.

-¿Has probado un beso francés?

Alfred sintió sus mejillas arder y un cosquilleo en su entrepierna con la sola idea de tener la lengua del mayor dentro de su boca. Negó con suavidad.

-¿Me das uno?

Arthur emitió un "será un placer" y volvió a atacar la boca del americano, comenzando con besos superficiales, y metiendo lentamente su ardiente lengua dentro de la cavidad del menor quien le recibió gustoso, acariciando su lengua con la suya. Alfred gimió, sintiendo su pene endurecer con rapidez. Arthur escurrió una mano por debajo de la holgada camiseta del americano, tocando lo que estuviese a su alcance.

-¡A-Arthur!- gimoteó el adolescente, separando sus bocas al sentir como sus nalgas eran apretadas deliciosamente por las grandes y pálidas manos del mayor.

-Shh... No queremos que nos escuchen, ¿Verdad?

Alfred asintió, avergonzado, y acercó sus rostros para comenzar otro adictivo beso. Las manos de Arthur estaban en su cabeza y piernas, respectivamente. El inglés detuvo las caricias sobre el muslo del menor para tomar una de sus manos que se aferraba a su pijama, llevándola hacia su entrepierna, sacando su caliente y despierto miembro por la ranura del pantalón. Guió su palma desde la base hasta el glande, respirando pesadamente. Alfred sentía el pene de mayor pulsar bajo sus dedos, como si estuviera vivo. Se había masturbado antes cuando había visitado una página porno desde su celular, pero nunca había tocado el sexo de otro hombre. Arthur gruñó cuando Alfred apretó con precisión la punta de su miembro. El niño le miró, sus azules ojos más intensos en contraste al rojo de sus mejillas, el inglés sintió que podía correrse ahora mismo mirando esa expresión.

-Alfred, sácate el bóxer.

-Uh huh.

Alfred se sacó la prenda con ansiedad, chillando casi al sentir que Arthur capturaba su pene con su experta mano.

-Ungh...

-Haré algo que te gustará, amor, pero debes callarte.

El niño tapó su boca con ambas manos, asintiendo. Arthur se alejó, posicionándose entre las piernas de Alfred. Tomó su pequeño pene y lo metió en su boca por completo, quitándole el aliento al americano. El inglés comenzó a chupar suavemente el órgano del menor, acariciando con su mano derecha los testículos y con la izquierda la parte interna de su muslo. Alfred gimoteaba incesantemente, las sensaciones eran demasiadas para su cuerpo. Arthur se detuvo y soltó el pene del americano. Alfred le miró con desesperación y acercó su mano hacia su entrepierna, sólo para que Arthur la golpeara con algo de rudeza, alejándola.

-No te he dicho que te toques.

-L-lo siento.

El inglés acarició sus caderas y se alejó, agachándose junto a su maleta, abrió uno de los bolsillos y hurgó hasta encontrar un tubo de lo que Alfred pensó era crema. Volvió a la cama y se acercó a besarlo con posesividad. El niño gimió, mirándole con urgencia y apretando las sábanas. Quería acabar, su miembro comenzaba a molestar.

-Sólo quiero probar una cosa más, ¿sí, amor?, entonces nos vamos a dormir.

-B-bien.

Arthur abrió el tubo de lubricante y lo esparció en sus dedos, calentándolo por un rato. Abrió las acaneladas piernas de Alfred y tomó sus nalgas, separándolas y dejando al descubierto el ano del menor. Tanteó con un dedo, sintiendo los músculos contraerse y oyendo un jadeo sorprendido del niño. Lo miró, algo impaciente, esperando que le dijera cuál era el problema.

-¡Cochino!- susurró el niño, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

Arthur rió de buena gana y continuó con su labor después de explicarle que era así como los adultos hacían estas cosas.

El inglés metió un dedo, ganándose un quejido del menor, comenzó a meter y sacar su delgado dedo con lentitud, llevando su otra mano hacia su pene, masturbándose con la vista. Como deseaba meterlo ahí, después de todo, por experiencia sabía que mientras más jóvenes, más apretados estaban.

Alfred tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se había puesto una almohada extra para quedar semi-sentado. Ya no aguantaba las ganas de masturbarse, pero no quería enojar al mayor.

-¡Art-thur!- Jadeó al sentir que el nombrado tocaba algo dentro de él que le hacía ver estrellas.

-Shhh, ¿te gusta ahí?

El niño asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Arthur gruñó, jalando su pene con fiereza ante la erótica vista que estaba frente a sus verdes ojos. Dejó salir un jadeo y se relamió, enderezándose, aún con su dedo entrando y saliendo del ano del niño.

-Tócate.

-¡Ahhh!

Alfred llevó su mano de inmediato hacia su entrepierna, halándose con desesperación. Arthur sintió como su ano se contraía y se le hacía más difícil el meter su dedo. El niño gimió estruendosamente una vez más y derramó pequeños chorros de semen sobre su abultado abdomen. Alfred se quedó jadeando sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, ambos en silencio. Arthur retiró su dedo y lo limpió con el bóxer del menor. Lo dejó descansar un rato mientras seguía masturbándose lentamente, mirándolo con lujuria. Nunca había tenido a un niño tan lindo y pequeño, era demasiado adorable.

-Alfred. –Le llamó en un suspiro. EL niño abrió sus ojos lánguidamente, prestándole atención. -¿Puedes ayudarme?

-¿Ah?

Arthur tomó su pene y lo meneo, indicando su problema. Alfred se acercó, entendiendo el mensaje, y acercó sus manos hacia el trozo de carne. El americano observó el falo por unos momentos, notando que era distinto al suyo. El de Arthur tenía piel rodeando la punta, y si jalaba, lograba sacar el escondido glande. Alfred miró brevemente su propio pene, descubierto, sin piel que lo cubriese. Arthur acarició su cabello y Alfred comenzó a masturbarlo. El inglés se dejó tocar por un rato, aburriéndose con facilidad ante la torpeza del niño.

-Con tu boca. –Indicó, levantándole la barbilla. –Haz lo que te hice.

-Uh, p-pero es muy grande. –Notó Alfred, mirando el palpitante órgano.

-Inténtalo.

El chico tragó saliva y asintió, decidido. Comenzó chupando el glande, probando el sabor, era desagradable, decidió, demasiado salado. Siguió de todos modos, dando lengüetazos por los lados del miembro, acariciando la base con sus manos. Escuchó los gruñidos y jadeos del mayor y se sintió orgulloso de ser el responsable de ellos. Jadeó al intentar meterse el pene dentro de la boca, haciéndolo moverse involuntariamente. El niño se alejó, mirando con atención el órgano. Arthur jadeaba, y elevó una ceja al notar el asombro del niño, movió su miembro un par de veces, disfrutando de la expresión del menor.

-Al…

-Ah, sí.

Arthur comenzó a masturbarse, dejándole el glande a Alfred, quien lo lamía con dificultad ante el constante movimiento. El inglés gruñó una última vez y eyaculó, sosteniendo la cabeza de Alfred en su lugar.

-Trágalo.- Ordenó, jalando su rubio cabello.

El niño dio una arcada y tragó para poder respirar, quejándose al recibir más y más del amargo líquido. Cuando al fin terminó, Arthur se sentó pesadamente, atrayendo al menor hacia su pecho en un abrazo. El niño se quedó escuchando el agitado corazón del mayor, ambos jadeando laboriosamente.

Cuando lograron tranquilizarse, una vez vestidos correctamente, volvieron a acostarse, besándose suavemente y peleando contra el deseo de dormir. Alfred tomó el pálido rostro del mayor entre sus manos y le miró fijamente, sonrojándose.

-¿Somos novios? –Preguntó, ilusionado.

Arthur tuvo que resistir las ganas de reír, optando por abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en el cuello de Alfred. Exhaló, acariciando su espalda, antes de responder.

-¿Quieres que seamos novios?

-Si…

-Bien, somos novios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Arthur!

El niño corrió hacia el mayor, abrazándolo fuertemente. Su profesora saludó emocionada al inglés, y Alfred sólo la miró con rencor. La mujer insistía en coquetear con _su_ novio.

-¿Y Matthew? –Preguntó el mayor, acariciando la cabeza de Alfred.

-Está en el baño.

Arthur había llegado a un acuerdo donde iba a buscar al menor al colegio y lo cuidaba en el tiempo que sobraba mientras sus padres volvían del trabajo. Los Jones se sintieron aliviados de tener a alguien de confianza que cuidara a sus hijos mientras ellos no estaban, y aceptaron, no sin antes obligarlo a tener un sueldo, no era la gran cosa, tampoco era como si Arthur lo necesitara. Arthur se había ganado la confianza de los Jones en un par de meses entre visitas y salidas familiares, había sido demasiado fácil.

-Hola. –Saludó el gemelo menor, mirando a su hermano con curiosidad. Había notado lo pegote que era Alfred cerca de Arthur. -¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, hasta el lunes, señora Johnson.

La mujer hizo una mueca ante el 'señora', pero se despidió de todos modos. Los tres se subieron al auto del inglés y se alejaron del colegio.

-¿Podemos ir a McDonald's?-Preguntó Alfred, en el asiento de co-piloto, mirando a Arthur con adoración.

-¿Matthew?

-Como sea.

-Bien, a McDonald's, será. -Alfred aplaudió dos veces, complacido. -¿Qué tal el día de hoy?

-¡Abuuurriiidoo!, no podía esperar más para salir.-dijo Alfred, mirando cómo el mayor conducía.

Matthew miraba por la ventana y decidió ponerse sus fonos para no escuchar más la molesta voz de su hermano. De verdad no entendía por qué hacía tanto escándalo cuando estaban con Arthur. El inglés le miró por el espejo retrovisor, notando la nula atención del menor.

-¿Y tú día?-Preguntó Alfred, sonriéndole.

-Bien, estoy cansado.

-¡Cuando lleguemos a casa te haré un masaje!

-Gracias, Al.

El niño sonrió ante el sobrenombre y se quedó quieto hasta que llegaron a McDonald's. Pidieron su comida y se marcharon camino a la residencia Jones.

Entraron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Matthew decidió marcharse a su habitación para navegar por internet. Alfred no le prestó atención y atacó su comida, charlando entre mordiscos. El americano terminó su comida con rapidez para poder hacer el masaje prometido a su novio. Se lavó las manos y le dijo que fuese al sofá. Arthur le hizo caso, sentándose de espaldas al menor. Alfred comenzó a masajear sus hombros y cuello, sacando suspiros del mayor. El menor miró alrededor, asegurándose de que su hermano no estaba cerca, entonces jaló a Arthur hacia atrás, apoyándolo en su pecho y volteando su rostro para depositar un beso en sus delgados labios. El inglés correspondió perezosamente, acariciando los brazos de Alfred.

-Te eché de menos. –Susurró el menor, sonrojado.

-Yo también, amor.- Arthur se volteó a mirarlo. Alfred lo soltó, prestándole atención. El inglés sonrió maliciosamente. –Compré un juguete nuevo.

-O-oh… ¿juguete?

Alfred sabía a qué se refería el mayor. La primera vez pensó que de verdad le había comprado un juguete e iba a quejarse sobre que ya estaba grande como para esas cosas y Arthur le había demostrado esa noche sobre lo que hablaba. Arthur se quedaba los fines de semana. Hoy probarían el juguete.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el mayor, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡N-nada!, pensaba en qué podría ser… pero no se me ocurre.

-Oh, no te preocupes, amor, lo descubrirás más tarde.

Alfred asintió. Era raro, cuando Arthur y él estaban solos y el ambiente comenzaba a calentarse, al principio Arthur era amable y cariñoso, pero con rapidez cambiaba a una actitud dominante y algo brusca. Alfred no entendía bien, supuso que era normal, de todos modos siempre intentaba alargar lo más que pudiese la etapa de los besos y las caricias.

-….-….-….-…-….-….—

-Listo, estás precioso, amor.

Arthur susurraba con la voz rasposa por el deseo. Alfred estaba desnudo sobre la cama, tenía un anillo apretándolo bajo su glande que estaba atado por una cadena a su cuello, dejándolo semi-sentado para evitar jalarse y hacerse daño; pantimedias negras y esposas que mantenían sus brazos atados tras su espalda.

Sus padres habían decidido quedarse afuera y dejar al inglés a cargo de los niños por la noche.

-Me d-duele. –gimoteó el niño, mirándole suplicante.

-Shh, sólo por un momento, un par de minutos y…-Arthur sacó una cámara de video y comenzó a tocarse la entrepierna sobre su pantalón. Se relamió y empezó a grabar al niño. –estaremos listos. Si cooperas, claro. Mírame.

Alfred le miró, avergonzado, moviendo su cabeza, acompañado por el ruido de la cadena y haciendo una mueca al sentir su pene siendo jalado. Arthur murmuraba como un narrador en su película casera.

-Este es Alfred, es _mi_ bello novio. Uno muy obediente, es el mejor que he tenido, cabe destacar.

Arthur enfocó sus enrojecidos genitales y acercó su mano para tocar suavemente el atrapado pene del menor, sacándole un jadeo ahogado.

-Su hermano está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, -Emitió una risa díscola, enfocándolo a cuerpo completo nuevamente, plasmando sus estrechas caderas y su espalda sin desarrollar.-de otro modo lo tendría chillando como la pequeña puta necesitada que es.

Arthur dejó la cámara sobre el velador, enfocándolos, bajó sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior y acercó el falo a la boca del niño, respirando agitado. Alfred esperó la orden, como su amo lo había instruido. El inglés asintió, restregando la punta de su pene contra los delgados y rosados labios del americano, abriéndose paso por su boca, jadeando por el súbito calor.

-¡Unngh!

Alfred comenzó a lagrimear, lastimándose la entrepierna con los bruscos movimientos del mayor. Le miró lastimosamente, en silencio y lamiendo con maestría cuando la punta quedó descansando en sus labios. Chupaba con fuerza, haciéndole doler a ratos, pero sin preocuparse por ello, sabía que a Arthur le gustaba.

-Suficiente.

Alfred se detuvo, mirándole con atención. Arthur lo jaló del cabello y le hizo quedar con la cara pegada en el colchón y el trasero en el aire, sacándole un suave quejido de dolor.

-Lo merece, ha sido un buen sumiso, siendo tan joven y obediente. –Murmuró Arthur con un brillo maniaco en sus ojos, acariciando lentamente su espalda y llegando a la separación de sus nalgas. –Si sigues así sacaré tu collar, ¿Si?

Alfred asintió a duras penas, jalándose una vez más, pero no atreviéndose a dejar al mayor sin respuesta.

-Sí, señor Kirkland.

-Oh, sí.

El inglés sacó el lubricante y tomó la cámara, preparó al niño con adoración, tomándose su tiempo para grabarlo de cerca mientras susurraba cumplidos sobre su belleza. Alfred se contrajo con un gemido al sentir su próstata siendo tocada. Arthur sacó sus dedos y se adentró lentamente, inhalando largamente, enterrándose hasta las bolas y soltando un jadeo. Se grabó entrando y saliendo lánguidamente, luego a un ritmo más desenfrenado, excitándose con los casi inaudibles gemidos del menor.

Se detuvieron, tensos, al oír pasos fuera de la habitación. Arthur miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido, oyendo concentrado. Después de unos minutos oyeron la cadena del inodoro siendo jalada y los mismos perezosos pasos pasando de la habitación y una puerta cerrándose.

-Joder.

-Uh… -Alfred miró al mayor con nerviosismo. Su hermano sospechaba, agradecía que no hubiese estado lo suficientemente despierto como para intentar entrar en su habitación. –A…Ar…

-Shhh, parece que tenemos que apresurarnos.

El inglés soltó el collar y el anillo que aprisionaban al menor, oyendo un suspiro de alivio, y continuó profanando el ano del niño con desesperación. Alfred jadeaba apretando las sábanas para evitar tocarse la entrepierna sin permiso de Arthur, por mucho que deseaba hacerlo. No tuvo que aguantar mucho tiempo, corriéndose en violentos chorros segundos después, su pene doliendo un poco en una extraña mezcla de sensaciones. Arthur dio un par de estocadas más antes de acabar dentro del niño, apretando sus caderas para no derramar nada fuera. Se grabó saliendo perezosamente del interior de Alfred, un poco de semen goteando con la misma lentitud. Arthur emitió una risa ahogada, separando las nalgas para tener una mejor toma de su parte favorita.

-Escupe.

Alfred gimió avergonzado, apretando su ano y soltándolo para sacar el caliente liquido de su interior, haciendo un sonido de 'pop' al reventar una espesa burbuja de la blanca sustancia. Arthur se deleitó con la vista un par de segundos antes de voltear al niño para grabarlo con sus piernas abiertas, semen escurriendo por sus muslos y rostro sonrojado, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cansancio.

-Precioso, eres precioso.

Enfocó su pelvis, su ano rojo y su pene flácido, después su rostro nuevamente, finalizando la grabación con un posesivo "Todo mío."

—….-….-….-…-….-….—

-Hola, Arthur.-Alfred, ya de diecisiete años, jaló su corbata para plantarle un beso. Arthur gruñó ante el súbito gesto del adolescente, alejando su rostro de su periódico.

-¡Alfred!, ¡Maldición!

-No seas gruñón, Artie.

Arthur le miró de mala gana, arreglándose la corbata y volviendo a su periódico. Alfred suspiró, cansado. El inglés ya no tenía mucha paciencia y parecía más irritable que nunca. El americano no lo entendía.

-¿Tuviste un mal día? –Preguntó, adentrándose en la cocina y sacando una manzana.

-Mucho papeleo, como siempre.

-Umm, necesitas relajarte.

Alfred se subió a su regazo, sobando sus entrepiernas y lamiendo sus delgados labios. Arthur bufó desinteresado, sacándoselo de encima con un brazo.

-Ahora no.

El adolescente le miró consternado, sentándose a su lado en el sofá y mirándole en silencio. Antes el inglés saltaba encima suyo a cada oportunidad, ahora era al revés y la mayoría de las veces el mayor estaba cansado, enojado, o simplemente no tenía ganas. Mascó su manzana, mirándose los zapatos, pensativo.

-…hace un par de semanas que no me haces el amor. –Comentó, sin mirarlo.-¿Pasa… pasa algo?, ¿Hice algo mal?

Arthur le miró con frialdad, volviendo a su periódico segundos después.

-Te pones cada vez más molesto, ya pareces una mujer. -Cambió la página, ojeando las imágenes en blanco y negro. –Si cerraras la boca más seguido quizás me darían ganas.

-Oh…

Alfred se levantó suavemente, dejó su manzana sobre la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

A Arthur no le importó y siguió leyendo sin verdadero interés.

.-.-.-.0.-.-.-.

Era cuatro de Julio otra vez. Alfred había tenido una pequeña celebración familiar en su casa, todo había estado de maravillas hasta que llegó Arthur, de mal humor y con un impersonal regalo consistente en ropa interior. Le saludó con un seco apretón de manos y se marchó una hora después, alegando cansancio.

Alfred lloró desconsolado abrazando su almohada, recordando cuando Arthur aún se interesaba en él. No entendía qué era lo que molestaba a Arthur, no sabía cómo hacerlo feliz y se frustraba cada vez más.

Al día siguiente no comió ni fue al colegio, alegando estar enfermo. Arthur no lo llamó en todo el día y Alfred sollozó alrededor de la casa como un alma en pena.

-.-0-.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Alfred había ido a visitarlo a su casa, aún traía puesto su uniforme escolar –sabiendo que era una de las pocas cosas que aún le agradaban al inglés- y le dio un nervioso beso en la mejilla.

-¿No dejarás entrar a tu novio?

Arthur frunció el ceño y se hizo a un lado. El adolescente dejó su bolso sobre una silla y fue hacia el refrigerador para sacar jugo, sirviéndose confianzudamente en un vaso.

Arthur le miró apreciativamente, comparando a este Alfred de dieciocho años con su pequeño de 14 de hace un par de años. Su piel ahora estaba lisa y sin imperfecciones, el muchacho tenía la espalda ancha y el cuerpo trabajado, gracias al club de fútbol americano, sin duda; su cabello ya no era grasoso y el joven hombre ahora medía dos centímetros más que el mismo inglés. Ahora también tenía pelo en piernas, axilas y entrepierna. El inglés suspiró, molesto.

-Dime que ahora si te depilaste.

Alfred le miró, sonrojándose un poco, asintió y tragó su jugo.

-Dolió, ¿De verdad es necesario que sea con cera?, y la vieja de la peluquería me tocó más de lo necesario, fue asqueroso.

Arthur se le acercó, desabrochando su pantalón y bajándolo junto a su ropa interior para inspeccionar. Alfred jadeó, siendo tomado por sorpresa, pero dejándose tocar sin protestar. El inglés pasó un dedo por la pelvis del menor, sintiendo la suave piel sin vello.

-Así me gusta. –murmuró, como en trance, ignorando lo dicho por el menor.

Alfred se acercó lentamente, dejando besos por el rostro del mayor, sabiendo que al fin accedería a tocarlo. Arthur suspiró, correspondiéndole, y dejándose llevar hacia el sofá. Alfred desabrochó el pantalón de tela del inglés, acariciando el creciente bulto mientras se deshacía de la ropa. Liberó la erección de Arthur y se acercó, como un hombre famélico lo haría con la comida, metiéndose el falo en la boca, arrancándole un gruñido al inglés.

-Cálmate.

Alfred lo miró, desacelerando el ritmo ante la orden. Siguió succionando lánguidamente, hasta que fue interrumpido por el celular del inglés. Arthur contestó la llamada, acariciando el cabello de Alfred para incitarlo a seguir. El americano continuó, masturbándolo con una mano y chupando la punta, oyendo algo sobre un negocio y el inglés enojándose por algo.

-Carajo, ¿No puedes hacer nada por ti solo?, ¡Eres un maldito inútil, Scott!... No, no me jodas con eso ahora… ¡Pues ve, no me interesa!

Alfred le acarició los muslos, chupándolo con suavidad, intentando relajarlo. Arthur le prestó atención, quedándose callado por un momento.

-Estoy ocupado, ve a llorarle a papá si quieres, no me importa.

Cortó la llamada dando un jadeo ahogado. Alfred soltó el pene del inglés, mirándolo con atención.

-¿Era tu hermano?

-Sí, no hablemos del malnacido ahora.

Alfred asintió y se acercó a besarlo, sacándose el pantalón y el bóxer, sentándose en su regazo con cuidado.

-Te amo. –Murmuró, acariciando su rubio cabello. Arthur lo calló con un beso, apretando sus muslos. El menor abrió la camisa de Arthur e intentó sacarse la suya, pero Arthur lo detuvo.

-Me gusta tu uniforme.

El americano le sonrió, asintiendo, sin importarle que hiciese calor. Haría lo que fuese con tal de complacerlo.

-…-….-….-….-…-…-

Arthur lo engañaba. Alfred se había dado cuenta un día en el que se había quedado a dormir en la casa del inglés. Arthur había entrado a bañarse y su celular vibró, anunciando un mensaje nuevo. Su Whatsapp estaba abierto en una ventana de conversación, había fotos de un muchacho de cabello oscuro, estaba desnudo en una cama con orejas de gato y una cola, posando con las piernas abiertas. El chico debía tener unos 13 años. También había mensajes de "amor" por parte de ambos. Alfred no supo cómo actuar más tarde cuando Arthur le dijo que saldría y que volviese a su casa.

Ahora estaba de pie frente a un colegio que no era el suyo. Arthur llevaba al mismo niño de la mano, el chico parecía feliz, comiendo un helado, y Arthur tenía ese brillo en los ojos que ya no tenía al mirarlo a él. Alfred lloró silenciosamente, volviendo a casa y pensando en alguna forma de llamar la atención de su novio, sin encontrar una respuesta útil. No había remedio para su madurez.

Llamó a Arthur tarde esa noche, al principio no recibió respuesta y al final el hombre cortó la llamada y apagó su celular. Alfred sabía que debía estar cogiéndose al mocoso en la misma cama donde se lo cogía a él y sintió sus venas hervir de rabia, lanzando su celular contra la pared, haciéndolo trizas. Su hermano gemelo entró en su habitación un rato después, consolándolo sin saber el porqué de su enojo. Alfred no dijo nada, llorando hasta el cansancio.

El inglés decidió llamarlo al día siguiente, después de que había salido de clases. Alfred aceptó su invitación a su casa, alegrándose y diciéndole emocionado que llevaría una película y popcorn para pasar la tarde. Arthur no respondió nada al respecto, despidiéndose fríamente.

Alfred fue al supermercado y compró lo prometido, pagó, coqueteando con la cajera por educación, y se marchó rumbo a la casa de su novio. Estaba de buen humor, presentía que sería un buen día. Por supuesto que estaba equivocado.

Arthur vestía casual, una camisa blanca y pantalón de tela negro. Le hizo pasar, haciéndose a un lado. Alfred intentó besarlo a modo de saludo, pero el mayor lo evitó, alejándose hacia el sofá. El menor sintió un cosquilleo de nerviosismo en su estómago, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, se recordó, intentando calmarse.

Alfred se sentó a su lado, dejó su mochila en el piso y acercó su mano, notando que Arthur se ponía algo rígido. La bajó de inmediato, no queriendo incomodarlo más.

-¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó el americano, enviándole una mirada comprensiva.

-Uhm… -Arthur miraba a la pared frente a él, inhalando y exhalando un par de veces antes de continuar.-Si, te llamé porque necesito hablar contigo.

-O-oh, claro.-Alfred asintió, enderezando su espalda. Había problemas, lo sabía por el tono de voz del inglés, y no podía contener sus nervios.-Dime.

-Terminamos.-Dijo Arthur, cortante. Se puso de pie, alejándose de Alfred. El americano tosió, ahogándose con su propia saliva por la impresión.

-¡¿Q-qué?!, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?-Alfred también se puso de pie, sus ojos con lágrimas por el reciente ahogo.-¿De qué hablas, Arthur?

-¿Estás sordo?-Repitió Arthur, mirándole con molestia. Se cruzó de brazos, exhalando.-Ya estoy harto de esto.

-¡P-pero yo te amo!, ¡No puedes…!

-Eres tan molesto.-Le interrumpió el mayor, mirándole con frialdad.-Ya no me interesas, ¿Entiendes?, deja de ser patético y vete con algo de dignidad.

-Arthur…

Alfred no podía respirar, sentía sus mejillas mojadas y su corazón palpitaba acelerado en su pecho. No podía creerlo. Se le acercó, intentando tocarlo, pero Arthur le dio un fuerte manotazo, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Basta, Alfred.

-¡No!, ¡No! Es porque estás con alguien más, ¿no?, te aburrirás y… y…-No podía detener sus lágrimas, la impotencia nublando su razón, dejándolo sin saber qué decir.- ¡Puedo esperar!, p-pero no me dejes, Arthur, por favor.-Se le acercó nuevamente, logrando tomar sus antebrazos.- ¡Eres lo único que tengo!

-¿Te estás escuchando?

Alfred asintió, llorando ante la indiferencia de su pareja. No entendía cómo había perdido su amor, no sabía qué fue lo que hizo que Arthur comenzara a odiarle.

-¿Hice algo mal?, ¡Puedo arreglarlo!, ¡No volveré a venir sin llamar, y dejaré de beber café!

Arthur suspiró, soltándose suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

-Ya no me gustas.-Arthur se detuvo, mirándole de pies a cabeza detenidamente.-Creciste.

-¿Qué?

-Creciste.-Repitió el inglés, mirándole con asco. Le señaló mientras enumeraba lo que consideraba defectos.-Tienes pelo, sudas, eres demasiado alto y tu voz es muy grave. No me gustas.

Alfred comenzó a temblar, observándole consternado y con su boca a medio abrir. ¿Era eso?, ¿Porque había crecido?

-Eres… -Alfred susurró, alejándose de Arthur. Su llanto haciéndose frenético, haciéndole difícil el respirar.- ¡Eres un enfermo!

Alfred se marchó, sin molestarse en tomar su mochila. Salió del departamento, corriendo a ciegas por la vereda, lloró sintiendo una presión en su pecho, y sólo se detuvo cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, sabía que Arthur no le iría a buscar, pero se detuvo, su garganta ardiendo y su vista nublada por el llanto. Miró hacia atrás y se dejó caer al piso y esperó, llorando, a que volviera su Arthur a buscarlo, y que lo tomara como cuando era un niño y le habían molestado en el colegio. Esperó a que el mayor lo abrazara y le dijera que no les hiciera caso, pero no llegó. Sacó su celular, sin dejar de llorar. Una, dos, tres, cuatro horas. Arthur no llegó y Alfred no podía parar de llorar.

Cuando conoció a Arthur fue el niño más feliz del mundo. Cuando conoció a Arthur creyó que nunca más volvería a estar solo. _Cuando conoció a Arthur_ _no pensó que sería él quién terminara de quebrarlo._

Arthur estaba sentado en su sofá viendo televisión, su expresión vacía. Sonrió cuando su celular vibró y la foto del niño de cabello negro apareció en su pantalla.

Hola c: (21:15)

Hola, ¿Estás solo? (21:15)

Si u/u (21:16)

¿Quieres hacer una video llamada? (: (21:16)

u/u Ok (21:17)

Me conectare ahora, arti (21:17)

Arthur se puso de pie, en busca de su portátil. Dejó el celular sobre la mesa, ignorando las 27 llamadas perdidas de Alfred y sus 5 mensajes de texto.

Días después lo llamó Matthew, alterado. Arthur respondió, algo sorprendido, nunca le había caído bien al gemelo de Alfred. Cuando acabaron de hablar dejó el celular de lado y acarició al niño que dormitaba en sus brazos, sintiéndose extraño.

Matthew le dijo que Alfred nunca volvió a casa esa noche. Ni el mes que vino. Ni en el siguiente año ni en los que vinieron después de ese.

Arthur tampoco lo volvió a ver y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, decidiendo ver los videos del americano de cuando era pequeño cada vez que lo recordaba, masturbándose con furia ante su recuerdo y golpeando sus muebles violentamente una vez que terminaba, insatisfecho. Siempre estaba insatisfecho.

Ningún mocoso era como el pequeño Al y lo sabía.

Cuando se dio cuenta finalmente de que nunca lo volvería a ver ya era demasiado tarde.

-0-

I tried :'v

Bye!


End file.
